A Night To Remember
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Auslly. Trez. Senior prom. Need I say more? Established relationships.


**Author's note: why yes, I did in face name this one shot after a High School Musical 3 songs.**

Ally moaned as Austin pushed her back against the practice room couch so he was hovering over her body, his lips wrestling with hers.

She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, running her hands through his soft hair.

"Oh! I just remembered! There's something I wanna ask you." he said, moving his lips down to her neck, kissing his way across her smooth skin.

"Hmm?" Ally said breathlessly as he bit down on a particularly sensitive area of her neck, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"You know that thing at school next weekend?" Austin said, she could feel him smirking against her neck.

"You mean our senior prom?" Ally said, a smile growing on her face.

"Uh huh." he said cheekily, still kissing her neck. "Well... I was wondering if maybe you would wanna, ya know, be my date?"

"I don't know..." Ally said, teasingly.

Austin rolled his eyes and moved away from her neck and placed his face right above hers, their noses were touching and they were staring into each others eyes.

"Ally Dawson will you go to prom with me?" Austin asked, the smile on his face almost blinding her with its brightness.

"Yes." she giggled, also smiling.

"Good." he said, before he slammed their lips back together.

...

"Hey Trish! Could you watch this video I'm working on please!" Dez asked his girlfriend. "I just really need another pair of eyes to spot any mistakes."

Trish nodded, sitting down beside him and hitting play on the video as Dez wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The video was just Dez holding up random pieces of fruit in his kitchen; Trish had no idea what this video was for but she felt it was better not to ask.

About thirty seconds into the video, Dez stood up; Trish thought nothing of it, assuming he was going to get a drink or something.

At the end of the video, Dez held up a piece of paper that said "look to your left".

Curious, Trish looked to her left and gasped at what she saw.

Dez was down on one knee, holding up a single rose.

"Trish De La Rosa, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to our senior prom?" he asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

Trish sat there in shock, she knew he was going to ask her in some big way, being the romantic that he is, but she was still surprised at the suddenness of it.

"Well?" Dez said softly, nervous.

"Of course I will you doof!" Trish laughed.

Dez sighed in relief and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

...

"Guyyyyysssss, hurry it up, please!" Austin and Dez hollered up the stairs to the practice room where the girlfriends were STILL getting ready.

"C'mon boys let them be." Mimi said.

"Yes, they want to look their best for you two handsome boys." Donna said.

"They always look great; they KNOW we think they always look great. They are just doing this to TORTURE US." Austin said, yelling the last bit up the stairs so the girls could hear him.

The foursome had decided to leave from the music factory, making things easier than having to decide on one of their houses and the rest of the parents having to drive over because there was no way they would miss their baby's senior prom.

"That's it. I'm going up there." Dez said after checking his watch for what must've been the fifth time in the past two minutes.

The boys were afraid they were gonna miss their dinner reservation. Due to all the last minute running around they had been doing all day, they had hardly eaten anything and they were STARVING.

Just as Dez stood up to go pound on the practice room door to tell the girls to speed it up, the door opened and Ally and Trish scurried down the steps; holding up their dress with one hand and their high heels in the other.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Ally said to the people who had been waiting. "This makeup look took way longer than I planned on it taking."

"And this hair doesn't do itself!" Trish said, turning to the impatient boys behind them.

After rolling their eyes at Trish's comment, the boys fully took in the girls' appearances that they had spent oh so long on.

Ally was wearing a bright yellow dress that went all the way to the floor, it had cutouts on the ribs and her back was covered by just to straps crisscrossing; her hair was up, so as so show the intricate design of her dress and Austin felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of her bare neck and collarbone.

Trish was wearing a deep blue colored gown that also went down to the floor, it had selves that rested carelessly on her arms, leaving her shoulders and collarbone fully exposed, which caused Dez to have the same problems as Austin.

"Ally... You look..." Austin said, breathlessly.

"Thank you." Ally giggled at Austin's reaction to seeing her.

"You look beautiful." Dez said, turning to his girlfriend.

"Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself." Trish replied, smiling as she grasped his necktie.

Dez and Austin were wearing nearly the exact same thing; the only difference being Dez had a blue boutonnière and Austin had a yellow one. They had both chosen to go for the classic black tux and black tie.

The two couples stood there, stuck in a lovesick gaze; completely forgetting that all of their parents were watching.

"You four look absolutely precious!" Penny gushed.

"Picture time!" Mimi called out happily.

And just like that, each of their parents pulled out either a phone or a camera and began snapping pictures.

The four friends wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and smiled for the cameras.

"C'mon, guys! It's prom! Do some cute poses or something!" Trish's mother, Alena, said to them.

"But not TOO cute." Trish's father, Rico said, mostly directed towards Dez, who chuckled nervously.

"Don't you guys have enough pictures yet?" Austin asked.

"Just do one where you guys do the classic prom pose then you can leave." Mimi told her son.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, Dez doing the same with Trish.

"Perfect!" Penny said. "Ok, you're free to go now. Have fun!"

"But not too much fun." Lester said, mostly directed towards Austin, who laughed nervously as he took Ally's hand and quickly pulled her out of the music factory.

...

"We are not lost!"

"Yes we are!"

"I told you I should've driven!"

"The GPS said this is where it is!"

"You misspelled the restaurant's name!"

"Oh."

"Let me do it!"

"No! You're gonna break it!"

"I will not!"

The journey to the restaurant could have gone smoother.

They chose to drive themselves for the night instead of renting a limo like everyone else in their class; but unlike everyone else in their class, Team Austin & Ally rode in limos all the time.

"You know what..." Ally said. "Let's just skip the fancy dinner and go straight to the dance."

"But we made these reservation months ago!" Trish said.

"And I'm STARVING!" Austin whined.

"Yeah, and we can eat at this restaurant whenever we want, but we're only getting one senior prom and we're missing it by searching the entire city for this one restaurant." Ally said.

"Ally's right." Dez said. "Let's just go enjoy one of our last nights with these people we'll probably never see again."

"But I'm still hungry!" Austin said.

"Then we'll go through a drive threw!" Ally responded.

Austin and Trish eventually agreed, and then they were in route to prom.

...

Here's something they don't always tell you: senior prom is the exact same as junior prom.

The only difference for Team Austin & Ally was that there was way less drama at senior prom than they had at junior prom.

They mingled with their classmates, engaging in lighthearted chitchat.

After one slow dance, the foursome had grown tired of the event and all the people; wanting nothing more than to just be with each other.

They left the dance, heading back to the music factory.

The car ride was silent. Each person consumed with their own deep thoughts about growing up and what the future might hold.

Once they got back, they all sat down on the couches in silence.

"This is ridicules." Ally said after a while.

She kicked off he shoes and grabbed her phone, blasting her own song from the speakers.

She pulled Trish up onto her now bare feet and forced her to dance, both girls laughing happily.

The boys watched the girls fondly; their hair was a mess, their makeup was running, they were both jumping around like crazy people; they had never felt more at home.

Ally went over to Austin, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet.

Dez stood as well, both boys removed their blazers and loosened their ties before joining in with the dancing.

They danced, jumped, twirled, and laughed.

The whole situation felt very familiar; almost as if it had happened before.

Because it had.

Just days after they had all met. When Austin was trying to "fun Ally up".

"C'mon and DANCE, DANCE, like nobody's watching!" the four friend sang loudly.

In that moment, it didn't matter what the future had in store. All that mattered was that they would always be together, forever.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
